Danika Anderson
"Silly Cathy. You can't push around shadowbenders." -Danika, before killing her bully, Cathy. Danika Anderson is a goth girl, the Firstborn Guardian of Midna, and a shadowbender. She once tried to join the Kids Next Door before Chad Dickson kicked her out of CND Training, because of her powers. She eventually joined the Brotherhood of Evil. However, with the help of Nolan York, the two of them, alongside April Dickson, rejoined the Kids Next Door, and Danika became Numbuh 13.6. Danika's shadow's name is Cheshire, she has a twin brother named Leopold, and three sisters named Victoria, Brianna, and Payton. History Firstborn Saga She was then in a one-shot titled "Meeting", where she met up with Chad in the outside corner of a high school. During the meeting, she talked about how shadowbending came to be and how Chad and the operatives never accepted her into KND because of her powers, and that it was funny how Chad was cast aside recently as well. Chad refused the offer to join her "group" before saying that he wanted to make sure she was alright. After planting a kiss on Chad's cheek, Danika became a shadow and flew to a building, where she then contacted Darth Genious, who had a mission for her and her partner, Nolan York. In the one-shot "iNSaNiTY", Danika was pushed around at school by some bullies, and Danika used her shadowbending to kill them, giving us a look at her inner Dark Side. In the one-shot "My Little Aliens", she, Nolan, and a bunch of Stormtroopers went after the two aliens, Cosmo and Nova, and searched Emily's house. She nearly found them in the secret compartment beneath the stairs, but they used a cloaking device. In the one-shot "The Shadow and the Disabled", she and Nolan chased after and captured Marine the Raccoon, then relaxed on the beach, getting to know each other a little bit. Danika revealed she joined the Brotherhood after killing her bullies. The Brain watched her and wanted her to join. She was also in the one-shot "Want You Gone" by Dynamite Girl, in which she sang a song about her brother after they'd been in a fight. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, she and Nolan went after Kami Drilovsky. When they failed to catch her, they hired Cad Bane, then ambushed her at the Arctic Base, where Danika fought Chad. When they failed again, she, Nolan, and Bane were flying through the Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet and were shot down by Ava. In the one-shot "The Starry Night", Danika brought Bane and Nolan to a forest area after their fail at the Death Egg Fleet, and took Nolan to a secret pond area, where she got in a bathing suit and went swimming with Nolan, while distant singing sang "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?". She nearly kissed Nolan before being interrupted by Brain. She and Nolan watched Ava and Kweeb in the one-shot "Size", where Danika told Nolan to be patient when he wanted to attack them now. In Final Preparations, they finally went after Lizzie Devine, capturing her and Herbie. Later, they went after Ava, Kami, and Kweeb, where Danika tried to crush Kweeb, but couldn't. She later fought alongside the other villains at the base, nearly killing Chad with April Dickson. She was later with the rest of Gnaa's legions at the end. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Danika stood beside Nolan through the majority of Nolan's story arc, going on missions with April Dickson, as well as The Terrible Toxic Four. On their journey to Planet Vaporia, they met a shadowy being called Midna, who seemed to take interest in Danika. As they escaped Vaporia, Midna stuck with Danika the rest of the way. During the story's Climax Saga, Danika and Nolan went on vacation to Ember Island, where they went on a date and slowly explored their feelings with each other. As Nolan left, leaving Danika to herself, she was ambushed by The Brain and Lucinda Talzin, who discovered Danika was Midna's Firstborn Guardian. They captured Midna, and shot Danika with a Darkness Cannon, making her revert to her dark, depressing ways, and forgetting her feelings for Nolan. When Nolan came to speak with her, she cut him across the right cheek. When Nolan figured out what happened to her, he and Cad Bane brought Danika to her sisters, where Victoria sang a song that brought Danika to her senses. She, Nolan, and April then went to the Realm of Shadows to recover the last Fused Shadow to restore Midna's power. They had to battle Olivia Johnson, who was possessed by Maleficent. Danika realized her true power and defeated Olivia, then captured Midna and became her Guardian. Nextgen Series In the future, Danika is married to Nolan York, and they have a son named Dillon, named after Nolan's old friend. She is also the adoptive mom of Vanellope von Schweetz. In First Day, she and Nolan saw their son off when he went to cadet training. She returned home afterward to have a shower, and finished when Nolan came back from fighting Teen Tornado. In Operation: SCARY, Danika became the target of Count Dracula when he fell in love with her. She was captured by Jack O'Lantern, who brought Danika to Gallagher Elementary as Dracula tried to "marry" her in a musical number. As Nolan and friends battled him, Danika slipped away using shadowbending. In Operation: CLOWN, Danika rescheduled dinner time to nearly 10 at night, so that Nolan was able to join them. The following night, Gwen and Doug asked Danika if Zach and Maddy were at their house, but Danika explains Dillon wasn't home either. When Nolan's team shows up, they deduce that the kids went missing just like the others beforehand, and Nolan sets off to look for them. Danika and Nolan drove Dillon to the airport in The Great Candied Adventure. Danika asked if he would be OK with Vanellope gone, and Dillon assures he will. Non-Canon Appearances Her first uncanon appearance was in The Great Galactic Race, where she zoomed through the track in her bright red rocket, saving Violet several times, until she was finally taken out by Nick's Revenge Rider. Her rocket zoomed out of control until she finally crashed right into Nick after his Rider was down. Danika was one of many in littlemissfg's "Quest to find Raven", where her shadowbending is nonexistent. Major Battles *Danika vs. Cathy and her bullies. *Danika vs. Chad Dickson. *Danika vs. Kweeb. *Danika and April vs. Chad. *Danika vs. Nigel Uno. *Danika and April vs. Gwen and Doug. *Team Brotherhood and others vs. King Vapus. *Team Brotherhood vs. Rachel, Nigel, and Sonya. *Team Brotherhood vs. Olivia Dragon. *All heroes vs. Brotherhood of Evil. **Danika vs. Cheshire (cat-girl). **Danika vs. Johnny 13 and his Shadow. *Danika vs. Shadow Spirit. *Team Brotherhood vs. Figure. *Team Brotherhood, Gwen, and Doug vs. The Lingering Sandman. *All heroes vs. Arceus. *Danika vs. Jack O'Lantern (offscreen). Relationships Nolan York Danika became Nolan York's partner after he joined the Brotherhood of Evil. She helps push his wheelchair around sometimes and holds on to him as she flies as a shadow. In the future, she is married to him, and they have a son named Dillon. Darth Genious Danika became one of The Brain's newest Brotherhood members and one of his best operatives. Chad Dickson Chad always cast her aside like everyone else, but had to come meet her again after he was cast aside by both kids and teens. Chad claimed he wanted to see if she was okay, to which she gave him a kiss. Leopold Anderson Leo is Danika's poisonbending brother that is now a member of The Terrible Toxic Four. He hates her for being bossy, and she hates him for being an idiot. Cheshire Cheshire is Danika's shadow companion. Cheshire is very loyal to her master and seems to have a dislike for Danika's brother Leo. Payton Anderson Payton is Danika's littlest sister. Danika adores the girl and is as protective of her as Leo. She would do absolutely anything for her. Appearance Danika has brown eyes, black hair that goes to her elbows with a blue streak in the middle, and is dressed in goth clothing: brown T-shirt, black jacket, black pants, and black shoes. She also has black nail polish. She wears a black bikini when she goes swimming. As an adult, Danika wears a black, sleeveless bellybutton shirt and a long, black skirt, and black sandals. Personality Most of the time, Danika sounds gloomy, and usually speaks in a low tone of voice. This apparently resulted from some inner turmoil when their parents went missing, and Danika fell into a state of depression. She was apparently brought and kept to happiness when she met Nolan York and began to go on missions with him. So despite her gloomy tone, at other times she sounds a bit more humorous and happy. As an adult, Danika develops sort of a "sexy" personality. Powers Danika is a shadowbender. She can become a shadow and hide along the ground, or a black smoke shadow and fly around in the air, much like the Death Eaters on Harry Potter. Danika wields two daggers and associates them with her shadowbending, as she tosses the daggers at her enemies, then uses Cheshire to summon them back. Trivia Danika is the first major shadowbender to appear in Gamewizard's series. Stories She's Appeared In *Quest to Find Raven *The Great Galactic Race *iNSaNiTY *Meeting *Evil's Intent *My Little Aliens *Operation: DEATH-EGG *The Starry Night *Want You Gone *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *First Day *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: CLOWN *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Shadowbenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Reformed Villains Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages Category:Operatives Category:Spies Category:Anderson Family Category:York Family Category:Swordsmen